Defacing the Skylark
by Fire Princess21
Summary: You found love in the form of a dangerous, cobalt-eyed, raven-haired Hibari Kyouya. Before him, nothing else had ever seemed so exciting and beautiful at the same time. This is an anthology of the attempts you made to get under his skin, to ruin his reputation and to incur his wrath... all in a bid to make him notice you. Kyouya X Reader. Short, light and amusing.


Defacing the Skylark

_A redear insert ficlet for your personal enjoyment. Brief, amusing and light therefore, hopefully, easy to conclude. Enjoy! ;)_

* * *

Chapter 1: An Embarrassing Prologue

You pretend to listen to the teacher, sitting on your desk, while silently contemplating the things you would have done to make the fearsome head prefect notice you. You sigh as you think of all the possibilities your goody-two-shoes self would have done if you'd been up for the challenge.

You could have rigged the Reception Room door to fall off its hinges once he opened it, even causing a bucket of water or flour to fall over his head from opening the door.

You could have taken a paintball gun and shot him on the head or on the back just for the heck of it.

You could have posted the obscene pictures of Sawada Tsunayoshi in his boxers all over the school just to piss him off.

You could have even sent him a death threat letter in Gokudera Hayato's handwriting because you know the two of them fighting will be worth watching- the fight of the century die-hard wrestling fans would love to document.

And, the least offensive of the crimes you would have done was to run around the school corridors shouting like a maniac just to get detention and spend an hour staring at his godliness and ferocity.

Indeed, if you weren't such a pacifist like a certain spiky-haired brunette, you would have done all that just to garner his attention.

In your musings, you didn't notice the bell had rung for lunch and students were already filing out of the classroom. Sighing, you stood up to go, bento in hand, to find a place in the school courtyard peaceful enough to eat in. You slowly stepped out of the classroom, listless of the surroundings, that you didn't notice a half-naked, spiky, brown-haired male wonder charging at you at full speed while yelling the words...

"ESCAPE WITH MY DYING WILL!"

You only felt the whooshing of the wind as he knocked you down and felt your skirt flying up. The next thing you knew, you were gracelessly on the ground, skirt upturned, revealing your underwear to the world.

Worse, Hibari Kyouya happened to be passing by at that exact same moment and was one of the (lucky) onlookers.

You sat up, red to the face, folded your skirt down, your hands clamping them to your legs, and screamed, "DON'T LOOK, PERVERTS!"

The crowd, forgetting for a moment the very presence of the demon lord amidst your daring, started to snicker. One particularly impertinent boy who was ignorantly and unfortunately next to Hibari decided to shout out, "Wow, [name]-san! You've got blue-"

Too bad he never got to finish his sentence as Hibari regained his composure and smacked him with his tonfa.

"Silence." he said in a deadly quiet voice. Everyone within a twenty-meter radius instantly cleared the area, returning to their own classrooms, leaving you staring at the ground with tears pooling in your eyes, the head prefect looking down at you and the unconscious boy he knocked-out just behind him.

He pointed his tonfa to your head, the tip of the cold metal rod meeting your forehead.

"You," he said coldly, "come with me." and started to walk away.

You stood up, shame-faced, dusted yourself off, wpied your tears and followed the head prefect feeling despair, shame and -admittedly- a small twinge of excitement while completely forgetting the destroyed bento on the ground. (Sigh. There goes a dawn's worth of cooking.)

Shortly thereafter, you were lead to the Reception Room where Hibari entered, you following meekly. He resumed his seat behind his desk where a large pile of papers was stacked. Then, he sat back in his seat, looking at you with an unreadable expression. Some quiet minutes passed before he picked up his pen and lifted a sheet among the large pile. He started to write and speak at the time.

"For your obscene display and loud shouting in the hallways, you will get two months of detention." he said ominously with a degree of finality.

You gaped at him in disbelief. Two months? You haven't even been sent to the principal's office once before this, let alone been scolded by a teacher! You had a perfectly clean record. It occurred to you to express your outrage over the injustice of it, given that it _was_ Sawada Tsunayoshi's fault.

"Hibari-senpai, with all due respect, Sawada Tsunayoshi bumped into me when he was running-" you started to say but he cut you off mid-sentence.

Strike one.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear your complaints."

"But he was running in the hallways! What happened was his fault. It wasn't as if I wanted to be an exhibitionist."

He placed down his pen and looked at you.

Strike two.

"I don't like to repeat myself. Be quiet and get back to class. That is final."

"You're being unfair. I've never gotten into trouble before and what had transpired was just an accident. Can't you even spare me-"

Strike three.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" he said, standing up, flashing his tonfas, "Would you like me to pound it into your brain?"

In your obstinacy, you did not take notice of the deathly quiet that seemed to possess the place and still had the gall for one final (yet fatal) outburst.

"I'd like to see you try!"

You're out. Literally.

He kicked you out of the Reception Room and instructed you to return tomorrow after dismissal before closing the door in your face.

Grumbling, you had no choice but to walk away.

Yet you vowed to return the favor.

Suffice to say, this would be one of the many times you would butt heads with the much-feared prefect feeling goosebumps on your skin each time.


End file.
